The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005)
The Life and Times of Juniper Lee is an American animated television series, created by Judd Winick and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It premiered on Cartoon Network on May 30, 2005 and ended its run on April 9, 2007. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carlos Alazraqui - Monroe *Kath Soucie - Ray Ray Lee *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee 'Secondary Cast' *Alexander Polinsky - Dennis Lee *Amy Hill - Jasmine Lee/Ah Mah *Candi Milo - Barbara Lee, Ophelia Ramírez *Carlos Alazraqui - Michael Lee *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jody Irwin *Tara Strong - Roger Radcliffe 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Deputy Minion (ep2), Zombie#1 (ep2) *Alexander Polinsky - Big Foot#2 (ep30), Big Red Cheese (ep34), Biped Demon#1 (ep16), Bortok (ep21), Castaway (ep6), Charlie (ep27), Colt (ep21), DJ (ep7), Demon#1 (ep40), Demon#2 (ep5), Euro Trash#2 (ep7), Falling Guy (ep6), Fixit Elf#1 (ep5), Gilron (ep27), Goblin Advisor (ep23), Grease Monkey (ep34), Minion#2 (ep26), Richie (ep30), Travel Monster (ep23) *Amy Hill - Aunt Rose (ep27), Batoot (ep5), Check in Monster (ep13), Duchess (ep6), Fixit Elf#3 (ep5), Geek Monster#3 (ep13), Goblin Mom (ep23), Juggler#2 (ep6), Monster Anchor (ep24), Monster Waitress (ep24), Saleswoman (ep7) *Billy West - Geek Monster#1 (ep13), Hollis (ep13), Laughing Monster#1 (ep13), Leprechaun (ep1), Pilot#2 (ep4), Terry (ep4) *Candi Milo - Barber (ep14), Big Foot#4 (ep30), Caterpillar Monster (ep18), Cowboy#2 (ep2), Elderly Woman (ep3), Female Barrista (ep20), Giant#1 (ep15), Girl#2 (ep1), Hammerette#2 (ep31), Jennifer (ep22), Judge (ep7), Julian (ep6), Kid#1 (ep20), Kid#1 (ep22), Mrs. Gomez, Mrs. Ramirez, Nerd Demon (ep15), Orangutan#2 (ep16), PA System (ep39), Perfume Lady (ep3), Stand Up Kid (ep6), Surfer 2 (ep8), Susan (ep22), Teacher (ep35), Zombie#2 (ep2) *Carlos Alazraqui - Agent#1 (ep13), Announcer (ep2), Ball of Knowledge (ep6), Banticore#2 (ep32), Barry (ep30), Big Monster (ep24), Blob Cop (ep18), Clark (ep33), Clown (ep1), Darnock (ep35), Demon#1 (ep5), Dolt (ep21), Dr. Irwin, Euro Trash#7 (ep7), Fight Promoter (ep14), Fish (ep7), Fish (ep40), Fisherman (ep3), Geeky Monster (ep20), Giraffe (ep16), Gnome Boss (ep23), Golf Monster (ep12), Goot (ep9), Helper Elf (ep8), Henchman (ep17), Henchman#1 (ep39), Kordoth, Lead Minion (ep2), Leprechaun#1 (ep25), Lord Balthezul (ep14), Magical Creature#2 (ep4), Manager (ep26), Mitch (ep27), Mr. Lee (ep30), Ninja#3 (ep33), Owner (ep20), Rabbi (ep19), Rex (ep23), Ricola Senior (ep3), Rock Monster (ep24), Securitos Troll#1 (ep25), Skape (ep10), Street Monster (ep40), Student Announcer (ep31), TV Announcer (ep34), Technician (ep38), Tiny Giant (ep15), Vacov (ep10), Vendor (ep13), Whammie Elf (ep9), White House Staffer (ep18) *Clancy Brown - Boss (ep38), Geek Monster#4 (ep13), Ham Leader (ep38), Leader (ep13), Loud Employee (ep38), Nester (ep21), Tux Monster (ep13) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Astronaut (ep6), Attendant (ep3), Citizen (ep6), Cleota (ep14), Colonel Cold (ep34), Coworker#2, Diving Announcer (ep4), Hammerette#3 (ep31), Intercom (ep14), Mall Manager#1 (ep3), Margie (ep37), Marvin (ep27), Mrs. Fallon (ep23), Mrs. Irwin (ep19), Photographer (ep17), Purse Monster (ep18), Rachel, Slim (ep16), Stage Manager (ep10), Teen#2 (ep16) *Cynthia Songe - Child#2 (ep14), Groupie#2 (ep19), Guy (ep14), Monster Human (ep14), Older Jewish Man (ep19) *Daran Norris - Announcer (ep6), Announcer (ep13), Artie (ep13), Big Foot#3 (ep30), Blue Faced Guard (ep19), Greg (ep13), Jean Claude (ep19), Julian (ep22), Mr. Radcliffe, Mr. Roskins (ep6), Nigel (ep16), Sandman, Warthog#2 (ep16), Zookeeper (ep16) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer#1 (ep37), Bearded Staffer (ep18), Boomfist, Comic Store Clerk (ep20), Derek (ep22), Dr. Termino (ep34), Dragon (ep25), Elderly Man (ep3), Evan (ep14), Ferocious Monster (ep24), Fish Monger (ep34), Genie (ep1), Grease Monkey (ep24), Gus, Hamster (ep1), Jonathan (ep18), King (ep14), Mall Employee (ep3), Mitch (ep22), Monster (ep1), Monster Child#1 (ep14), Monster Father (ep14), Narrator (ep20), Pilot#1 (ep4), Pimply Teen (ep3), Securitos Troll#2 (ep25), Taranok (ep25), Tupa Beast (ep11), Vendor (ep37), Vortek (ep4), Wolf Face Man (ep14) *Gwendoline Yeo - Aunt Lily (ep27), Cousin Lisa (ep27) *James Hong - Uncle Eddie (ep27) *James Sie - Kai Yee (ep33), Kellington (ep33), Ninja#2 (ep33) *Jane Lynch - Madame Rothchild (ep10) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Announcer (ep14), Announcer (ep18), Announcer#2 (ep37), Announcer#3 (ep37), Answering Machine (ep24), Cletus, Coworker#1 (ep2), Jody Viking (ep3), Kenny (ep3), Loki (ep4), Mike (ep18), Monster (ep14), Mr. Skasskang (ep3), Mummy (ep2), News Announcer (ep4), Skeeter (ep24), Smoothie (ep14), Zombie#5 (ep2) *Jessica Walter - Demoness *Kath Soucie - Ashley (ep11), Bailiff (ep7), Ballet Instructor (ep37), Big Foot#5 (ep30), Bombat (ep25), Bunny Monster (ep24), Cathy (ep20), Cowboy#1 (ep2), DJ (ep19), Damsel (ep6), Dog Show Worker (ep25), Fixit Elf#2 (ep5), Geek Monster#2 (ep13), General#1 (ep38), Giant#2 (ep15), Gigi (ep16), Girl#3 (ep1), Goofy Kid (ep35), Greeter (ep13), Groupie#1 (ep19), Gym Teacher, Hammerette#1 (ep31), Heather (ep22), Henchman#2 (ep39), Kid#2 (ep20), Laundromax (ep34), Louisa (ep3), Michelle (ep21), Monster Child#3 (ep14), Monster Mother (ep14), Music Teacher (ep3), Newscaster (ep40), Ninja#1 (ep33), Old Woman (ep9), Onlooker (ep4), Orangutan#1 (ep16), Reggie, Secretary (ep18), Small Cute Monster (ep18), Speed Demon (ep8), Theatrical Maven (ep10), Todd (ep2), Unemployment Officer (ep38) *Lara Jill Miller - Agent (ep38), Fan Boy Monster (ep13), Felicia (ep34), Female Employee (ep3), Fitness (ep34), Floor Director (ep4), Gussie (ep14), Henchman#3 (ep39), Juggler#1 (ep6), Kid (ep34), Kid#2 (ep22), Middle Age Employee (ep38), Multi-Armed Monster (ep13), Ninja#4 (ep33), Older Jewish Woman (ep19), Random Monster (ep17), Shoe Shine Goblin (ep14), Teen#1 (ep16), Tentacle Monster (ep24), Tourist Boy (ep19) *Martin Jarvis - Bortek (ep12), King Teddy (ep22), William *Maurice LaMarche - Dimitri (ep10), Scotty (ep10) *Pat Musick - Eloise (ep37) *Pete Sepenuk - Critic#1 (ep39), Critic#2 (ep39), Demon (ep3), Male Barista (ep3), Roger Viking (ep3), Sleazy Demon (ep39) *Phil LaMarr - Big Foot#1 (ep30), Butler Rabbit (ep22), Charlie (ep30), Donnie, Freddy (ep36), Goblin Boss (ep23), Mangrillo (ep34), Marcus Conner, Maret (ep9), Minion#1 (ep26), Old Man (ep9), Sky Rider (ep34), Zombie#6 (ep2), Zombie#7 (ep2) *Rip Taylor - Horrifying Monster (ep4) *Rob Paulsen - Big Jock (ep6), Duke (ep6), Euro Trash#1 (ep7), Euro Trash#3 (ep7), Goblin (ep6), Warlock (ep7) *S. Scott Bullock - Agent#2 (ep13), Announcer (ep25), Attendant (ep25), Banticore#2 (ep32), Clive (ep16), Corp (ep38), Employee (ep38), Guard (ep38), Knight Possum (ep34), Laughing Monster#2 (ep13), Leprechaun#2 (ep25), Monotook (ep32), Monster (ep20), Monster Customer (ep24), Monster Reporter (ep24), Newscaster (ep20), Ooni (ep9), Roscoe (ep13), Stick Monster (ep24), Student#1 (ep31), Student Anchorman (ep31), T Bone Monster (ep16), Thor, Troll (ep9), Warthog#1 (ep16), Wrongness, Zach *Scotch Ellis Loring - Mall Manager#2 (ep3), Ophelia Viking (ep3), Vendor (ep3) *Susan Silo - Auntie Roon, Euro Trash#5 (ep7), Euro Trash#6 (ep7) *Tara Strong - Agent Demon (ep14), Baby Cousin (ep27), Beatrice (ep22), Connie (ep22), Cowboy#3 (ep2), Demon (ep8), Female Barista (ep3), Friendly Demon (ep18), Girl#1 (ep1), Katherine (ep14), Lila, Magical Creature#1 (ep4), Marty (ep17), Melissa, Mrs. Radcliffe, Ocelot (ep16), Otis (ep27), Penguin#1 (ep16), Photographer (ep3), Scared Female Guest (ep19), Snake (ep7), Spat Out Monster (ep6), Surfer 1 (ep8), Ventriloquist Kid (ep6), Zombie#4 (ep2) Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons